VP Slayer
by SAL-Chan
Summary: Many years ago there was a war between worlds of the Living and the Cursed. Something went wrong on the Good side, and the team fell apart. Years later in modern Tokyo, a girl is havening dreams of the past and odd thing are starting to happen around her.


"SAL"-Chan: Haya!...gomen...I know I shouldn't be writing anything like this now since I have all my other fic's taped up and closed off. This is all thanks to my English teacher who is forcing Edger Allen Poe into our heads. I know 'The Raven' by heart...-_-U anyway. The cast of Anomto (Poe.It's the freaky story where one guy puts another in this crypt thing or whatever) or whatever is something that only a few people in our class understood and I'm one of them. Then this other movie I saw...don't ask. The neither was the Buffy movie...HBO really messes me up..  
  
Disclaimer: My characters are mine. Clamp's characters are theirs. I don't own Clamps characters and they don't own mine... simple as that.  
  
So without further words, may I present...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
V.P. Slayer  
  
Prologue By SAL-Chan  
  
Rating: For now...PG-13. Lott a 'sucking' ~winkwink~ if you get what I mean. ~giggle~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
His auburn eye's opened quickly and held surprise mixed with anger as he scanned the small room he was trapped in, his eye's passing me totally. As the rest of his body caught up to him, he thrashes against his restraints wildly, every one of his exposed muscles twitching from release for this freezing prison. Two sets of shackles hooked his arms up and away form his torso, and an identical set locked his ankles apart form each other some distance. The small room he was in was only 4 by 8 with about a 6ft tall door. Two torches sat on either side of the small room that burned with a soft, fake light.  
  
He only wore a pair of tattered black slacks that held many rips at and around his knee's and down his calf's. The rest of him was bare and thrashed in every which way. Scar's of some whip-like thing strung across his formed chest and hooked over his shoulders. His face was dirt covered and a single straight cut ran from the corner of his lip all the way to his right ear, dripping down his cheek and keeping time. His eyes were the auburn brown that seemed to hold anger and loneliness, his silted pupil constantly moved. And on the side of his neck stood two bleeding holes...  
  
"Shi!" He growled out in a low voice that echoed back at him with equal venom. His eyes squinted in concentration as he scanned the small room around him again. He clenched his hands and dug his nails into his palm, letting a line of blood drip down his hands.  
  
"Shi!!!" He shouted out again, letting his fangs hang from his mouth. "I know you're here! Release me, you coward, and take me on yourself!! NOW!!"  
  
"But lovely..." Another man stepped out from the shadows, his black cape flowing out behind him. The shadow now fell across his face, covering his eyes and masking his right cheek. The small amount of hair that was shown was a crisp white, almost the color of falling snow. His lips were parted slightly showing his own row of teeth with two delicate fangs hanging over his scarlet lips.  
  
From out behind his cape came a girl with dusty colored hair and scarlet lips, her eyes extremely large and a bright purple. They shined with anger and darkness, her restless pupils glancing back and forth on the boy chained to the wall. She was down on all fours and she moved around frantically, her dark blue skintight shirt showing her well built abs and flat chest. She wore short blue shorts that gripped onto her leg's tightly. She hissed at the boy, even more pointed teeth showing. It then formed into a wicked, cruel smile.  
  
"We're just getting started...dear..." The taller man spoke slowly, smirking slightly.  
  
The white haired girl twitched and gasped, covering her mouth and breathing quickly. She gasped again and ducked behind the tall man's cape then peeked out again. The boy's body then started to twitch uncontrollably, doing anything to keep warm.  
  
"Hum...Well dear Inu..." The tall man said slowly, watching the smoke flow from his mouth and smiled again. The boy growled at the last word the shadowed man spoke. The girl shivered also and rubbed her hands together and giggled, her body twitching in spasm. She then quickly grabbed onto the man's leg and rubbed against it, purring lowly with a evil smile on her face.  
  
"...I'm sorry you won't be able to see the end of this adventure." The man continued smirking as the boy's twitching became more violent.  
  
"I hate you Shi! I hate YOU!!!" The boy screamed, yanking at the chain's that held him down. Fresh cut's wrapped around his wrist, ankles, and his neck. A tear left his eye and dripped onto his cheek, evaporating quickly. The girl twitched again then jumped into the small room and dug her fingers deeply into his chest. Puling her hole fingers out, she licked up the blood that dripped out of the holes and off her hand. His twitching stopped for a moment as he thrashed around more as she licked the side of his face, then moved down to the two holes on the side of his neck. He moaned in pain as she inserted her teeth into the pre-made holes and raped her arms around his head, keeping him still.  
  
After a moment she bit down harder and pulled away, still holding onto a part of his neck. He twitched and shivered in pain, tears dripping down his cheeks.  
  
The taller man smiled a cruel, sinister, and dementedly happy little smile. A slight chuckle came forth from his lips as he watched the dust- haired girl devour the flesh she had taken, then whip her face, shivering in pleasure. She smiles the same smile and skipped over to the taller man, giggling happily. The battered and bloody boy just glared through his shining eyes, paler then before and shaking in an uncontrolled way.  
  
"My poor boy..." The man murmured, then broke out into cynical laughter. He then backed up and snapped his fingers. Black hooded figures made their way into the small room and placed 3 large boxes, 4 smaller boxes, and one almost as long as the room. A medium golden-green box made its way into the middle of the room, a wolf carved into the top.  
  
"Your things dear boy. Wouldn't want anyone else to get a hold of these now would we?" The man said, his smile fading quickly into a snarl.  
  
"Seal him in!" The man barked the order gruffly, turning around quickly and walking off down the long corridor. The black hooded figure started to place gray colored bricks in the doorway, plastering them as they went. The boy's eyes widened as he let out an inhumane scream  
  
"You may have won this battle Shi! BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THIS WAR!!!"  
  
The dusty haired girl shook slightly, still standing where her master left her. She stared at the ranting boy being sealed up, bloody, beaten, and barley in a sane state. Her lip quivered slightly and her ice purple eyes lighting in shades. She then stood strong and proud with her shoulders back and head up straight, a normal mind coming to.  
  
"Stop a moment." Her rasped voice murmured as the hooded spirits paused and moved away form the half built wall. The boy, still responding to the inner turmoil he felt kept screeching words that the human ear could never live with hearing. She hopped over the wall, floating only inches from the glowing boxes and hovered over to him. She placed a calm hand on his cheek and rubbed the stray cut it held. The boy quieted quickly, small moans of horror and pain escaping his lips once as often.  
  
"Why?" His clogged voice dripped out. Tear after tear fell from his eyes mixing with his blood to form red paths down his face. The girl smiled bitterly and moved closer placing her head on his shoulder and a arm around his torso, giving some long lost warmth to his quivering form. "Why him...of all things?..."  
  
"Alliances change weather by choice or by force, my love. I'm sorry, if only I had known wha-"  
  
"Shut up!" The boy's voice broke the quiet, and was surrounded by it once more. His voice screech with pain and anguish as it filled the small room. "Just shut up!...your not sorry!!. You never were, not back on the field that day or right now. Don't lie!! That's what you taught me! Never lie to the one's you lo..."  
  
At his own words the boy blinked and stared into the female's eyes. Tears started they're onslaught once again, falling rapidly down his face. She just smiled slighter and moved to kissed his battered cheek, then turned around and hopped out of the hole in the wall. She simply walked down the hallway without a single look back or the bat of a long eye lash. She should have...  
  
The boy stared in silence as he watched her retreating form walk down the hallway, his eyes vacant and lost in inner pain. And through the entire stone catacomb, the single, solitary sound that most have not heard before echoed in its sound walls. Like a priceless and rare gem shattering into a million pieces...the sad sound of a once courageous and strong heart, full of life and loyalty ... breaking ... shattering into millions of peaces  
  
And just before the final stone was set in its place and the darkness surrounded the poor sole completely, the single mummer escaped the cutout.  
  
"I still love you...Sak-" _______________________________________________________________________  
  
I woke with a slight muffled scream and a shiver, sitting straight up in my bed. I coughed slightly and shook as my hand drifted up to my face and found it to be wet. Something was dripping out of the sides of my mouth and my nose, and I made my skin crawl.  
  
'What...what was that...again?...'  
  
I grabbed a tissue from my dresser and whipped my eyes and blew my nose, then threw it into the trash bin and shivered again. So cold... I looked around and upon gathering the blankets around me found the source of the dreadful, memory enhancing cold...My skylight had been open all the way...  
  
'I...I don't remember having that...'  
  
I shivered again, brushing the thought off as I got up and cranked it closed. A glimpse in my mirror found my emerald eyes shining with the unshed tears but I shook my head and whipped them again, walking it my bed. After seeping into the warmth I began to ponder on the topic of my dream, one I had gotten once or twice before...yet not this true-to-life-ish. The faces weren't that sharply defined and their speech was not as understandable. But this time...this time it had been so real, so full of color...or lack of it therefore. I could feel the welts and cuts and gashes on his wrists and face. I felt the cold air chilling me to the bone. I trembled at every sickly and hatful word said. I felt it...the way she had ripped.... I shivered at the thought of the vulgar, demented dream that I had witnessed. That girl...  
  
I...I know something about that girl. About that white haired man also. They were all stabbing at my memory. And that boy...he has said something about love...that he loved someone...the girl. Sak...of something. But that girl that had ripped his neck half way off? But...  
  
I shook my head and turned on my side. This dream was starting to piss me off just a little. The scarcest thing of all was that...it felt real. Like that had happened. That brought up something totally different inside me. That meant that there was a boy who was treated in such a manner, that he really was sealed up in a wall somewhere in a cave or something...deep in the earth.  
  
I shivered again and rolled on to my other side. I guess those story's that Takashi-kun were telling in school the other day are just getting to my head.  
  
'Come on! Be reasonable about this. There is no such thing as vampires or monsters or anything like that. Didn't you learn that back in like... 4th grade? Being 17 and worrying about this sort of thing is silly...just silly...  
  
That's about the time I wondered off into unconsciousness and fell into another one of my freaky dreams, the look in the boy's eyes still burnt into the back of my memory. He hates that someone...and that someone hated him too...'  
  
Little did I know...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
I could smell the cold sweat break out.  
  
I could feel the heartbeat in my own chest.  
  
I could feel a shiver of fear slip up my back, and air getting caught in my throat.  
  
I smiled, licking my lip's as I felt a scream erupt throughout the room and ring in my ears.  
  
The scream of mortal terror filled me with completion. And to envelop this feeling I bit down hard causing a slight mummer of pain and then total quiet.  
  
Releasing my hold, I let her drop with a thud. Her short brown hair stuck to the side of her face and her light brown eyes glistened one last time before they faded all together. One of her braided pigtails still hung on the top of her head, still wrapped in yellow band's.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, dear lady." I smiled, grinning. I whipped the scarlet water from my pale face and ran a hand through my thick snow white hair.  
  
"See you soon, dear girl." I said to the full moon as I stepped out into the room of my poor victim's house. The night was cold and sweet...sweet memory flooded me. I smiled and licked my lips again, tasting the blood that still leaked from my mouth.  
  
My love was dead, I knew it. Well one was still alive and the other was reborn...good. Yet he was still alive and after me also. I could feel him, just a few steps behind me...  
  
And thus I took my leave from this house and went back to mine. But a quick trigger in the back of my mind and a lovely smell of fresh roses pointed me in another direction. I could feel the air becoming denser and crisp with the sun that would soon peek its ugly head over the horizon. I only had a few days before the fun would begin again with the full moon. Maybe less if I pick my actions up...to see such turmoil again...  
  
Believe me...This time around would be much more. fun. Modern technology would take effect and so more lives would be lost. All the more blood for my goblet. All the more blood... ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A silence had masked these walls for years upon years upon years. Darkness left the mind to wonder on and on about thing's you wished it not to. About why you were created and how long you could stay sane. But there was nothing to stop it from wondering. and in this darkness, hatred brewed. Two eyelids twitched and opened. Cold and lonely eyes peered out from underneath a mop of dark hair. All that was left was an opening...for what, we can't even imagine  
  
~*~  
  
The Reason,  
  
The Hunter,  
  
The Light,  
  
The Power,  
  
The Innocent,  
  
The Past,  
  
The Fight,  
  
The Love...  
  
And The Truth...the real truth...  
  
They are out there... .And they're after us... 


End file.
